Date Decision It Up
Date Decision It Up is the 22nd episode of Season 3 of Shake It Up. Plot Gabe needs to make a decision of who to date. Either Rachel (Rabe), Talia (Galia), or Starla (Starle). At the end, Gabe decides to date Rachel. Meanwhile, the Honors Science class at John Hughes High School has a science project. Meanwhile Bianca Starts to Have A Crush on Jeremy Hampton Cast *Bella Thorne as CeCe Jones *Zendaya as Rocky Blue Recurring Characters *Bridgit Mendler as Jade Rockwell *Peyton List as Rachel Rockwell *Claire Engler as Amber Rockwell *G. Hannelius as Talia Green *Olivia Holt as Skyler Ross *Laura Marano as Alexa Ross *Isabella Palmieri as Starla Micheals *Ciara Bravo as Bianca Carter *Sierra McCormick as Avery Ross & Katelyn Hampton *Cole Sprouse as Jeremy Hampton *Emma Watson as Brittney Hampton and Jessica Hampton Script 'Scene 1' John Hughes High School Starla's locker Starla: Hey Gabe Rachel walks in Rachel: Hey Starla leaves Rachel: I really want you to date me. I don't like seeing you and Starla date. Gabe: I want to date you too. But, I also have crushes on Talia and Starla. I need to make a decision. Rachel: Kay Talia walks on with Bianca and Katelyn Talia: Hey Rachel leaves Talia: Listen, I really like you, Gabe. Gabe: Me too Bell rings Talia: Bye 'Scene 2' at The Hampton House * Bianca Katelyn and Talia Sleepover at Katelyns House* Talia : Do You Think Gabe'll pick Rachel Katelyn: I dont know maybe Melissa : Katelyn Do You Taila and Bianca Want to order Pizza Katelyn: yes Mom Where are You and Dad Going Melissa Out to Dinner and the theater with The Carters hi Bianca hi Talia Talia and Bianca : hi Ms Hampton Jessica : Mommy why are talia and bianca here Melissa : Katelyn invited them to sleepover so they are sleeping over here jess Jessica: oh Brittney mommy jeremy just broke a window Jeremy Brittney i didnt break a window Bianca looks at Jeremy sighs at him * Talia Ok bianca has a crush Bianca what Katelyn oh come on isnt it obvious you love my brother Bianca okay i admit it i love jeremy Jeremy walks over to them what was that Katelyn and Talia go on Bianca jeremy i love you but you probably have a girlfriend Jeremy actully no i dont have a girlfriend Bianca really youre single Jeremy yeah Doorbell Rings* Jessica I'll get it now Mommy Bianca Katelyn and Talia Look a Magazines Jessica Hi Mr Carter Hi Ms Carter Sarah Hi sweetie David Hi Honey bianca ill pick you up tomorrow Bianca Yes Dad Sarah: Thanks for letting Bianca sleepover Melissa Melissa : Its No Trouble at all Sarah and ive called Marie and she said its alright for talia to sleepover here also Chris ready to go Melissa yes dear Jessica ,Brittney Katelyn and the others are in charge until we get back Brittney What about Grandma Melissa shes playing bingo Jessica oh yeah forgot 'Scene 3' Rockwell House Doorbell rings Rachel: Jade, get the door. Jade: Fine. Jade: opens door Jade: Rachel, one of your friends is here. Rachel: Kay Rachel: goes downstairs and sees Talia Rachel: Hey, Tali Talia: Hi Jade: leaves room Rachel: Come on, let's go upstairs to my room. Talia: Ok Rachel & Talia: goes upstairs Rachel: Let's get started on the science project that we we're suppose to make a volcano. Talia: Ok Rachel: I bought some supplies at the arts and crafts store. Talia: I got some paint and some brushes. Rachel: Ok Amber: walks into Rachel's room Amber: Hey Rachel, I need help with my homework. Rachel: Go get Jade. Talia and I have to work on a project for school. Amber: Kay Amber: leaves room Amber: (shouts from upstairs) Jade, I need help with homework. Jade: Kay. Come downstairs, Amber! Amber: goes downstairs Talia: Ok, let's get back to working on the project. Rachel: So first let's paint the outside with brown paint. Mrs. Rockwell: Colette, watch Cara! I need to go grocery shopping! Colette: (shouts from her room) Kay! Mrs. Rockwell: Bye! Colette, Jade, Rachel, Amber, and Cara: Bye! Rachel: So, for the lava let's use red paint. Talia: Ok. Mrs. Green: (rings doorbell) Jade: I'm coming! Jade: answers door Mrs. Green: Hi. I'm here for Talia. Jade: Talia, your mom's here! Talia: Kay! Talia: comes downstairs Talia: Bye Rachel! Rachel: Bye! 'Scene 4' John Hughes High School Rachel's locker Bianca: Hey, Rachel. Have you seen Talia? Rachel: No. Hey, Bianca do you want to maybe become friends? Bianca: Ok, sure. First let's not tell anybody and then we can tell. Rachel: Ok Talia: (walks in the room) Bianca: leaves room Talia: Hey, Rachel want to come to my house and work on the project? Rachel: Sure Talia: We should decorate it with sparkles. Rachel: Um, okay but let's not overflow it too much with glitter and sparkles. Talia: I already got them at my house so we can work there. Rachel: Sure, we can work on the project tomorrow and I'll bring the paint. 'Scene 5' The Green Family's House doorbell rings Talia: opens door Talia: Hey Rachel. Rachel: Hey Talia: Want to have a sleepover? Rachel: Okay. But, first I have to call my mom. Talia: Ok Rachel: (on the phone with Mrs. Rockwell) Hi, mom. Can I have a sleepover with Talia? Mrs. Rockwell: Ok. Have Talia's mom take you home. Rachel: Ok, Bye! Mrs. Rockwell: Bye Rachel: hangs up Rachel: My mom said it was okay for us to have a sleepover. But, she said your mom has to take me home. Talia: Ok Rachel: Let's work on the science project. We need to get at least an A so we will get a better grade then Starla. Talia: Yeah. Starla is one of those people who get B's and possibly A's. Rachel: So let's start. Talia: I will get the paint. We can work in the dining room. Rachel: Sure doorbell rings Talia: I need to get the door first. Rachel: Kay Talia: opens door Talia: Hey Gabe. Gabe: Hey Tali. Want to hang out? Talia: I can't. I have to work on the science project with Rachel. Gabe: That's okay. Talia: Bye! Gabe: Bye, see you tomorrow. Gabe: leaves phone rings Talia: picks up phone Talia: Hey Katelyn. Katelyn: Want to go to the mall with Bianca and me? Talia: Sorry no. We can go to the mall tomorrow. Katelyn: (disappointed) Ok Talia: I will call you later. Bye! Katelyn: Bye! Talia: So Rachel, let's get started. Rachel: Let's finish painting the outside with brown paint. Then we can glue some sparkles and glitter on it. Talia: Kay. First, I need to get the sparkles from my room. Talia: walks upstairs to her room Talia: Suzy, where's my glitter and sparkles! Suzy: I don't know, ask Skyla. Talia: Skyla, where's my glitter and sparkles! Skyla: It's in my room! Talia: Where?! Skyla: On my desk! Talia: Kay! Talia: walks into Skyla's room Talia: gets the sparkles and walks downstairs Talia: C'mon Rachel, let's work on the project. Talia & Rachel work on the project 'Scene 6' Day before the school dance, John Hughes High School' Gabe: I've decided who I am going to date and go to the school dance with. Rachel, Talia, & Starla: Who? Gabe: I've decided to date....Rachel. Starla: What?! Gabe: I've decided to date Rachel because she showed a lot of effort between last year and this year. Starla: Oh My Gosh, you should pick ME!!! I'm better than Rachel!! Everyone at school looks at Starla. Starla: feeling humiliated she leaves the room Rachel: That was quite a scene, right? Talia: Yeah Gabe: I agree Bianca & Katelyn walk up to them Bianca: So Rachel, what are you going to wear to the dance? Rachel: I'm going to wear a purple dress or a light blue dress. Katelyn: Why are you being so nice to Rachel? Bianca: Why can't I be nice to her? Katelyn: Look at the things she did last year. Bianca: Fine, Rachel and I have become friends. Katelyn: What, I thought you and Talia and I are friends! Bianca: I can be friends with whoever I want. Bianca: So, Rachel want to have a sleepover sometime? Rachel: Ok, sure. bell rings Bianca: I've got to get to class. Rachel: Ok, bye. Rachel: Talia, want to come to my house to finish up the project after school? Talia: Ok 'Scene 7' Rockwell House doorbell rings Rachel: opens door Rachel: Hey, Talia Talia: Are you ready to go? Rachel: Yeah Mrs. Rockwell: Colette, drive Jade, Rachel, and Talia to the school dance because you're going. Colette: Ok at John Hughes High School Rachel: Hey Bianca. I like your dress. Bianca: Thanks Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes